lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Rani/Relationships
Family Janna Janna loved her granddaughter Rani very much. This can be seen in the following things that she did for her: She gave her advice to let the right animals into the Tree of Life. When the Lion Guard showed up, Rani was at first worried about letting them in. But after Janna had completed her journey in the Circle of Life, Rani was heartbroken and missed her grandmother a lot. She wasn't sure, if she should or could be queen, and was worried about following in her grandmother’s paw prints. It was the help of her friends and family that led her to finding the self-assurance that she was ready, certain about that her grandmother was watching over her, stating Janna had been right that she (Rani) was ready to become queen. Baliyo Rani cares a lot for her younger brother. She is very protective of him and doesn't want her brother to get hurt. When Kion used the Roar of the Elders on Baliyo and gave him a concussion, she got mad at Kion for having hurt her younger brother. Sâhasí And Ãnanda Rani loves her mother and father very much. She talks to them in the same way as Kion does to his grandfather, Mufasa. She asks them, if she should let the Lion Guard into the Tree of Life. They give her advice and she moves on. Surak Rani loves her uncle. They work together defending the Tree of Life. He accepts fully that his niece has become Queen of the Tree of Life. Kion When Rani first met Kion, she thought that he was a threat to the inhabitants of the Tree of Life since Bunga caused a rock slide by accident and Kion used the Roar on her brother Baliyo. Rani pinned down Kion in anger and initially told him that he and the Lion Guard will never be welcome at the Tree of Life. But Rani reluctantly lets the Lion Guard in after being told to do so by her grandmother, Queen Janna, after Rani told her about Kion's roar. Despite letting them into the Tree of Life, Rani thought Kion and the Lion Guard were just going to create more problems for her and the Night Pride. She was quite irate when Kion told her Makucha and his predators must have followed him as it confirmed her worst fears about welcoming the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life. However, she starts to warm up to Kion when he helps her fight off Makucha. A major turning point in their relationship happened when Queen Janna passed away and Kion comforted Rani, for which she was tearfully grateful. After the funeral, the two of them grew much closer as they opened up about their own personal doubts and worries, while also encouraging one another. Even though the two of them have become close friends and Rani is shown to value Kion's advice, she still thinks that Kion isn't doing a great job as leader of the Lion Guard after they nearly botched the Night Pride's fight with Makucha's army. Rani was proven wrong when she witnessed Kion leading both the Lion Guard and Night Pride in coordinated attacks to fight off Makucha's army in her absence and told Kion that he is a great leader. Soon after, Rani begins to show signs that she's fallen in love with Kion. During the first fight with Makucha's army, Rani appeared to be gazing in admiration at Kion after he attacked Makucha. After the fight was over, Rani appeared to be troubled when the Lion Guard said they could go home and asked if they had to leave immediately. Rani was relieved and grateful when Kion stated the Lion Guard still had a duty to guard the Tree of Life during the day. After hearing the story of Askari and the roar, Rani wanted to talk to Kion in private, probably to confess her feelings to him and ask him to stay, before Bunga insisted on tagging along. After Kion used the full extent of his new roar abilities on Makucha's army and drove them out of the Tree of Life for good, Rani asked him and the lion guard to stay at the Tree of Life which stunned all of them. Eventually, Kion and Rani both confess they are in love with each other and she even asks Kion to be her king and mate. Kion and the Lion Guard seriously consider Rani's offer of staying, but they're forced to go back to the Pride Lands to protect them from Zira and her pride of lions. Though visibly disappointed, Rani accepted Kion's decision to leave, understanding that his home was in danger and that the guard had a duty to protect it. Before Kion left, Rani tells him she meant what she told him and later tells Makini that maybe the roar will return to the Tree of Life again someday. Though he returned to the Pride Lands to see to its safety, Kion learned the war with Zira's pride was already over before he arrived. Zira died in the conflict, Zira's pride ended up joining the Pride Landers, and Kovu's sister Vitani created her own Lion Guard in Kion's absence. Later that night, Kion confides in Kiara his feelings for Rani and admits that he misses her with Kiara saying that maybe he could go back to the Tree of Life again someday and claims their parents wouldn't mind. After Kion relinquishes his position as leader of the Lion Guard to Vitani, Askari appears and suggests to Kion that he should go back to the Tree of Life to protect it with the Roar which allows Kion to regain the Mark of the Night Pride given to him by Queen Janna. The former Lion Guard members accept Kion's offer of joining the Night Pride and they return to the Tree of Life. With the Pride Landers and Tree of Life inhabitants in attendance, Kion and Rani become mates, as well as the King and Queen of the Tree of Life. Simba And Nala Rani, Simba and Nala are on good terms. Simba and Nala both attend her wedding to Kion. Kiara Rani and Kiara are on good terms. Kiara shows up at Rani and Kion’s wedding. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Nirmala Rani and Nirmala are good friends. Nirmala helps her out as a member of the Night Pride. Rani also trusts Nirmala to heal the animals that needs help. The rest of the Guard After letting them into the Tree of Life, Rani becomes good friends with all the members of the Lion Guard. Azaad Rani and Azaad are good friends. Azaad has visited the Tree of Life before, when he was healed from an unexpected fall by Queen Janna. Janja And Jasiri Rani, Janja and Jasiri are on good terms. The two hyenas also show up at her wedding. Cheezi and Chungu Rani, Cheezi and Chungu are on good terms. The two hyenas show up at her wedding. Ullu Rani and Ullu are close friends. Ullu tells the Night Pride everything that's going on at the Tree of Life, like how Zazu reports on everything going on in the Pride Lands to Simba. Makini Rani and Makini are good friends. Makini decides to stay at the Tree of Life to be Rani's Royal Mjuzi. Kovu Rani and Kovu are on good terms. He shows up with Kiara at her wedding. Timon And Pumbaa Rani and Timon and Pumbaa are on good terms. They show up at her wedding. Binga Rani and Binga are on good terms, as Binga is a resident of the Tree of Life (in the Marsh Forest). Rafiki Rani and Rafiki are on good terms since her grandmother, Janna, knew Rafiki. He shows up at her wedding. Tiifu and Zuri Rani and Tiifu and Zuri are on good terms. They show up at her wedding. Ma Tembo and Mtoto Rani and the elephants are on good terms. They attend her wedding. Sokwe's Troop Rani and the gorillas are on good terms. They show up at her wedding. Zazu Rani and Zazu are on good terms. He shows up at her wedding. Kitendo and Fikiri Rani is on good terms with Kitendo and Fikiri, as they are the parents of her Royal Mjuzi, Makini. They attend her wedding. Heng Heng Rani and Heng Heng are on good terms. She helped Heng Heng with her bamboo problem. Kely Rani and Kely are on good terms. Rani helped Kely with his bamboo problem. Varya Rani helps Varya and her family find a new home at the Tree of Life after they got chased by Makucha's Army. Varya's Streak Rani is on good terms with Varya's Streak. She gets them a new home at the Tree of Life. Pinguino Pinguino and Rani are on good terms. She helps him with Beshte and explains that Beshte isn't a bad guy. Tangaagim Rani and Tangaagim are on good terms. Rani helps him with Beshte and explains that Beshte isn't the bad guy. At Rani's coronation Tangaagim lifts up the new queen so everyone can see her. Enemies Makucha Rani hates Makucha since he doesn't respect the Circle of Life. She and her Night Pride had to fight him several times. Chuluun Rani hates Chuluun since she doesn't respect the Circle of Life. She and her Night Pride had to fight her several times. Ora Rani hates Ora since he doesn't respect the Circle of Life. She and her Night Pride had to fight him several times. Mama Binturong Rani hates Mama Binturong. At first, she pretended to be an animal in need of help. She only did that so she can spy on the Night Pride and the Lion Guard. Rani soon finds out that she was bad. Smun Rani hates Smun since he works with Mama Binturong. He also brought Makucha and Ora's friends to help attack the Tree of Life. Fahari and Jiona Rani hates Fahari and Jiona since they tried to attack the Tree of Life. Category:Relationships